Barney in Outer Space
Barney in Outer Space is a Barney Home Video released on March 17, 1998. Plot One day after school, Barney and the kids in the Astronomy Club decide to use their new telescope to check out the stars in the sky. They are surprised when they discover that there is someone else out there looking right back at them! With Barney's help and the use of their imagination, they pretend to blast off in a rocketship to explore the cosmos. While flying in outer space, they get a visit from a real NASA astronaut. When they reach to the home planet of their new alien friend, they realize that they too live in a wonderful world and that you can make new friends, even when they are far away. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Miss Kepler *Chip *Keesha *Kim *Robert *Ken Reightler as Himself *Meebee(deep) (Alex Saxon) *Robot (Pia Manalo) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Adventure Song #Star Light, Star Bright #Mr. Star #The Rocket Song #Floating Together So Free #Way Up in Outer Space #Hey Diddle Diddle #The Sun #I'm a Little Robot #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Laugh With Me! #No Matter Where They Are #Help Protect the Earth #I Love You Trivia *This home video marks the first video appearance of Miss Kepler. *This is the very first time of which David Joyner performed Barney since "Let's Eat." *These releases also included the theatrical trailer for Barney's Great Adventure. *The robot is played by Pia Manalo (the player for Min) for this video. *This is the very last Barney video to feature the 1997 Veggietales version of the Lyrick Studios logo. *Barney doesn't talk to Miss Kepler until "Barney's Halloween Party". *The Lyrick Studios 1997 Veggietales logo is shown after Barney's Great Adventure trailer, not after Please Stay Tuned bumper. Audio from Barney in Outer Space # Barney Theme Song (Barney in Outer Space's version) (Clip from Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Audio from Barney in Outer Space) # Blasting Off to the Rocket Ship (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from Barney in Outer Space) # Barney The Adventure Song (Barney in Outer Space's version) (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Barney in Outer Space) # Barney comes to life (Barney in Outer Space and Rock with Barney!) (Clip from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from Barney in Outer Space and Rock with Barney!) # Barney comes to life (Barney in Outer Space) (Clip from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard! and Audio from Barney in Outer Space) # Mother Goose into the book saying Hello! (Clip from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm and Audio from Let's Help Mother Goose!, Barney in Outer Space and Sweet as Honey!) # Barney Mr. Star (1998 version) (Clip from Tales of Adventures and Audio from Barney in Outer Space) # I see the stars at night (Clip from Day & Night and Audio from Barney in Outer Space) # Stella's stuck on Suitcase! With lots of stories! (Clip and audio from Once Upon a Time (home video) and Audio from Twice Is Nice! and Barney in Outer Space) # Barney says "Climb Aboard!" (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from Barney in Outer Space) # Barney The Rocket Song (Barney in Outer Space's version) (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Barney in Outer Space) # Barney's sleepy (Clip from Barney's Good Day, Good Night and Audio from Barney in Outer Space) # Barney Floating Together So Free (Clip and audio from Barney in Outer Space) # Aunt Molly and Jason is arrived at school (Clip and audio from The Alphabet Zoo! and Audio from Barney in Outer Space and A New Friend) # Hi Jeff and Jill (Barney in Outer Space) (Clip from Come on Over to Barney's House and Audio from Barney in Outer Space) # King going to fishing he leaves (Clip and audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from It's Time for Counting! and Barney in Outer Space) # Barney Way Up in Outer Space (1998 version) (Clip and audio from Barney in Outer Space) # Hi Baby Bop (Barney in Outer Space) (Clip from Let's Show Respect! and Audio from Barney in Outer Space) # Hannah i'll play hopscotch and see dancing) (Clip and audio from Good Job! and Audio from The Exercise Circus! and Barney in Outer Space) # Barney The Sun (1998 version) (Clip from Day & Night and Audio from Barney in Outer Space) # At the Costume Shop (Clip from You Can Be Anything! and Audio from Barney in Outer Space) # Hi BJ (Barney in Outer Space) (Clip from Barney Safety and Audio from Barney in Outer Space) # Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation